Amore Duro
by Hanna B. L'Ectre
Summary: In a fit of desperation, Leonardo decides if Ezio will not pay him respect, he will make him...but by no means does he like it. Leonardo/Ezio, BDSM, sexual content.


Somehow I have gotten obsessed with Leonardo treating Ezio rough. I don't know where it came from. This was written as a way to express the frustration that Leonardo no doubt must have felt, given Ezio's faithlessness and his own inability to keep him. Don't worry, he isn't too rough.

At any rate, this fic has BDSM, sexual content, and blatant homosexuality, so get out now if you can.

* * *

The cool night breeze carded its fingers through Ezio's hair, but it gave him no comfort tonight. Tonight, like most nights as of late, he dreaded the long trek back to Leonardo's _bottega;_ they had fought all week, their anger and frustration simmered to a toxic silence that hung over them every time they were together. Their anger chafed when they walked past each other, their eyes lingered too long for the wrong reasons. It was irritating and inconvenient, trying to gauge Leonardo's mood, avoiding the hurt look in his eyes—but most of all, it was a painful reminder for Ezio of what a failure he was at making him happy. He knew that all this trouble was his fault, and needed no reminders that their relationship was struggling at best. One last misstep and he would likely lose not only the man he loved, but an important asset to his cause. Ezio scanned the area for guards, then hopped down from his perch atop one of the hundreds of houses lining the canals.

It was strange: when he first arrived here with Leonardo, he had not detected a hint of dissatisfaction with their situation, and yet now they were hanging on to each other by their fingernails, and none too gently. But he _did_ know very well why: his sexual appetite, neglected by the sudden advent of his duties as an Assassin, had reared its seductive head. The pull of slender legs and full hips still tempted him, and still he failed to resist them. He had lived his life giving himself freely to those who would have him, and accepting their attentions in return, but Leonardo could not—or would not—understand. It was selfish to expect Leonardo to simply turn a blind eye to it, and yet, how many of his "associates" had he taken liberties with? Surely, if those rumors were true, he could not expect any more from him. Sighing deeply, he slipped through the shadows to the _bottega_ and knocked sharply on the door.

"Leonardo, it's me. Open the door." There was no response, and the door remained shut. Ezio turned the knob and, finding it open, let himself inside. The _bottega _was dark, strangely: usually Leonardo was up late, his way lit by dozens of candles shoved into every free space he could find. Leonardo himself was also nowhere to be seen; a shock of fear shot through Ezio as he imagined what could have befallen him while he had been gone. "Leonardo?!" Before he could look any harder, he was shoved unceremoniously to his knees, and a soft hand wrapped gently around his neck. "Wh—who is there?" The hand tightened its grip ever-so-slightly, while the other jerked the hood from Ezio's head.

"You are out late again, _mio amore._" Leonardo's voice slithered through the dark like silk across his cheek. Ezio's eyes widened.

"Leonardo? What is this?" The assassin went to push Leonardo away, but the hands around his neck and atop his head were too fast, and his head was slammed to the floor faster than he could react.

"Mm, I think you know precisely what this is, Ezio." Leonardo lowered himself against Ezio's back, whispering into his ear. "You have taken advantage of me, and…I do not appreciate it." Ezio shuddered at the sensation of Leonardo's breath on his skin—or was it fear?

"So you attack me in the middle of the night? Set a trap for me like I am an animal?! This is madness. Let me go, Leonardo!" Leonardo's fist clenched in Ezio's hair, and for a moment he thought he felt him shake.

"No. Tonight, you will heed _my_ requests, Ezio. And if you don't, you will suffer the consequences." With that, Leonardo pulled Ezio's arms behind his back, securing the wrists together with coarse rope before sliding his palms down his back. "Do you understand?" 'He really isn't playing around,' Ezio thought to himself. If he did fight back, who knew what would happen? He nodded compliantly, holding his tongue tightly to the roof of his mouth to prevent him from talking back. Leonardo chuckled, pleased at his obedience. "There, now. Is this so hard?" He purred as he straddled Ezio's back, the added weight knocking the breath out of him. Leonardo's hand returned to Ezio's neck, the fine nails of his fingers scratching at his jaw, his chin, before pushing themselves between his scarred lips. "Suck them, if you please."

Ezio did as he was told, the scent of Leonardo's hands—lavender and hematite—filling his nostrils. Leonardo's fingers were gentle in his mouth, and as he laved them with his tongue, his free hand stroked his hair, massaging his scalp. "That is very good, Ezio, thank you." He bent and kissed his temple, nuzzling it with his nose. "A bit harder now…" Ezio nipped at the tip of Leonardo's index finger defiantly and he jerked it out of his mouth, hissing in pain. "Ezio, please don't make this difficult."

"Why not? I think I'm beginning to enjoy myself." The assassin looked over his shoulder at Leonardo and smirked, his lips still wet from their work.

"Is that so?" He replied, gazing down at Ezio with a raised brow. "Well, then, if you are enjoying yourself so much, perhaps you would not mind including me." Leonardo rose to his feet and pulled Ezio to his knees by the front of his doublet. "I am sure that armor is quite uncomfortable, given your situation. Is it?"

"Yes." Ezio snipped, meeting Leonardo's eyes boldly.

"Well then, allow me offer you some relief." Leonardo ran his hand over Ezio's filigreed shoulder plate before unbuckling it and laying it gently on the floor. Next went his chest plate, then his belt. All of these were piled neatly beside him.

"Surely this favor will not be coming for free." A devilish grin spread over Leonardo's face.

"You know, that reminds me, Ezio. I do not believe I asked you to speak." Ezio's brows raised in surprise before Leonardo's fingers gripped his hair again. "But you are right; nothing is without its price." With his free hand, Leonardo laboriously unlaced his breeches, releasing his already sizable erection. "I do believe this will keep you busy for a while, yes?" Ezio's breath hitched in his throat; he could feel the aura of heat from Leonardo's skin on his, and he nodded. "Go on, then." Ezio pressed his lips to the tip of Leonardo's cock, the plush flesh sliding easily into his mouth, and to his satisfaction Leonardo drew in a staggered breath. Bracing himself on Ezio's shoulder, he used the other hand—still firmly snarled around his dark locks—to pull his head closer, filling his hot mouth with his length. Ezio had the urge to jerk away, his body rejecting the sudden intrusion, but Leonardo's hand would not budge. He pulled slowly back instead, letting the smooth inner skin of his cheeks slide across it and teasing the frenum with his tongue. "D-don't stop…" Leonardo choked out, his head bowed and his nails digging into Ezio's shoulder; he found himself thankful that Leonardo had not undressed him, for he would have certainly drawn blood otherwise. He slowly established a rhythm, taking Leonardo's full length into his throat, then pulling away just as he arrived at the hilt, swirling his tongue along the shaft as he retreated. His jaw ached, unaccustomed to the stretch it required to keep Leonardo on the edge of ecstasy as he was; it was a visceral, painful reminder of how long he had neglected him. Before he could push Leonardo to his breaking point, Leonardo pulled away, panting and staring down at Ezio's swollen lips and flushed cheeks. "That was…very good, Ezio." He smirked and released Ezio's hair at last, and instead knelt before him, unlacing his armored doublet as he spoke: "Despite what your reputation might imply, you can be quite generous when you want to be."

Ezio scoffed. "Generous? Is that what you call it?" Leonardo's eyes shot up, gleaming dangerously.

"I instructed you not to speak, Ezio. Please do not make me tell you again." Ezio could hear the lack of surety in Leonardo's voice, just as he had felt it in the quivering hand in his hair, and began to wonder just how close he was to calling this bizarre game off. But he did not stop; the doublet slid off of his shoulders, bunching around his arms. Leonardo slid his hands across Ezio's heaving chest, his delicate touches and the chill of the _bottega _sending chills down his spine. Next he moved to Ezio's groin, now as hard and sensitive as Leonardo's.

"What are you planning to—" Before he could finish his sentence, Leonardo slapped him across the face, and the violence and the sting of it shocked him. He hadn't any time to react before Leonardo jerked the red sash from his pile of armor and looped it around his lips, tying it tight. Ezio clenched his teeth around the fabric and grinned; now he _was _starting to enjoy this. Never before had Ezio seen _this _side of Leonardo: demanding, rough, needy—for that was what this was, Ezio knew, _need—_and it was more enticing than anything he had ever experienced before. He cast his pride aside, just for now, and decided to let Leonardo demonstrate to him what exactly it was he required so desperately.

"I am going to go upstairs now. I will be expecting you shortly." Leonardo turned sharply on his heel and ascended the stairs, leaving Ezio bound and gagged on the floor behind him, the tiniest of grins on his face. He was going to make him _crawl_ up the stairs, he realized, and his breath hitched in his throat. This wasn't going to be easy. Slowly, he made his way to the staircase on his knees, pushing his way up one stair at a time with his feet. The hard edges dug into his thighs, and each stair felt like an eternity, but soon he was on the second floor, scrambling to Leonardo's room, anxious—no, it was pure excitement, now—to see what he had in store for him.

As he crossed the threshold, Ezio spotted him, seated comfortably on the bed, naked and still, much to Ezio's satisfaction, quite hard. "Ah, I'm glad you could join me at last. I was getting impatient." Ezio stared up at him dangerously, and Leonardo rose, stroking his face with the palm of his hand. "Get on the bed and lay down. I have something for you." Ezio did so, his throat tightening with anticipation while Leonardo went to his desk and lit the tiny candle beneath his sealing wax holder. "I said lay down. Don't make me ask you again." He sighed into the damp cloth in his mouth and laid back, staring at the ceiling. "Good." Leonardo moved toward him and finally removed the sash from his mouth, only to tie it snugly around his eyes.

"Leonardo—"

"Ah, ah…you are going to want your mouth free for this, _mio amore._" With that, Leonardo left him; Ezio could head the soft padding of his feet on the floor, the clink of metal—surely not the wax holder? He felt the bed shift with Leonardo's weight, felt him slide up between his legs, and when his erection brushed against his thigh he couldn't help but arch into it. "No, Ezio, patience. That will come in time."

"That wax—you're going to—ahhh! _B-bastardo!_" The first few drips were tiny, almost nothing, but they burned his skin just enough to shock him. He arched his back, but the pain was gone before he could react any more violently.

"You like that, Ezio? I certainly do." Ezio panted and bit his lip to avoid crying out again as Leonardo painted a hot trail up his chest, slowly coating it with the hot wax. "Don't fret. It will come off." Ezio gasped for air as the wax hardened, and after a moment, Leonardo peeled a chip from his skin. "You see? I fashioned this wax specifically for this purpose."

"You—who else would you h-have…"

"We both have pasts, Ezio. Don't flatter yourself into thinking you are the first man to lay in my bed." Ezio gulped in another breath as Leonardo continued his ministrations, growling in frustration when his free hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke. The heat of the wax and the friction of Leonardo's hand against his length were nearly enough to push him over the edge; with each new sting his body convulsed with a fresh wave of pleasure.

Then suddenly, it was gone, the only memory of it dried in the wax on his skin.

"Leonardo?" The artist remained silent for a long time, then rose from the bed. He could hear Leonardo rummaging through the drawers of his desk. "L-leonardo, listen to me…I know why you are doing this, and I…please, forgive me. Granted, your idea of punishment is surprisingly, ah…enjoyable. …Leonardo?" Now there was complete silence, and Ezio grew uneasy. Had he left him there? Was this part of the game, or…no, for soon the bed creaked again with Leonardo's weight and his hands returned to Ezio's thighs, stroking the soft skin there lovingly. Something wet fell on his stomach and he wriggled at its coolness. "Come now, don't tease me again…"

Leonardo did not respond, but loudly uncorked a bottle and poured its contents—oil, he realized—in the space between his legs. Ezio took a shuddering breath, understanding what was coming next. "Be gentle with me, Leonardo…" Something close to a sob broke the interminable stillness in the room, but before he could question Leonardo's slick finger pressed inside of him, and he gasped, curving his hips inward toward the new sensation. With each thrust of his finger inside of him, Ezio felt himself falling further and further into the kind of lustful madness that only Leonardo was truly able to provide him. He added another finger and Ezio hissed, the stretch painful despite the teasing hand that wrapped once more around his cock. "_M-madre de dio, non smettere, Leonardo…_nngh…." But Leonardo soon removed his fingers and braced himself on Ezio's thighs, and suddenly he was struck with a hot, blissful fullness that he never could have imagined. He could not help but scream, throwing his head back against the pillows.

"E-Ezio…" Leonardo's voice was oddly strangled, but the breathless pleasure was unmistakable, and Ezio grinned, matching his thrusts with the rolling of his hips.

"_Please, _Leonardo…" Ezio felt the strange wetness again, dripping onto his chest, and from the irregular hitches in Leonardo's movement he thought that he might stop, but soon he quickened his pace, and Ezio wrapped his legs around Leonardo, refusing to let him move away. His hands fisted Ezio's hair and he thrust harder and harder, their cries filling the room. Soon, Ezio came apart, crying out into Leonardo's shoulder as he rode his orgasm through. Leonardo was close behind, but he was silent, the shuddering of his body and his rattled breathing the only sign that he had finished—that, and the incredible, liquid warmth that filled Ezio completely.

When it was over, and silence fell over them both again, Leonardo rolled off of him and carefully removed the ropes and blindfold from his wrists and eyes. When he could see again, Ezio first noticed that it was nearly sunrise. What he noticed next was that Leonardo sat hunched over at the side of the bed, his freckled shoulders shaking. "I-I'm an animal. I'm no better than the Borgia, no better than the Templars…" He dropped his head into his hands, and Ezio watched, astonished. "I'm sorry, s-so sorry…"

"Leonardo…" He rose, wincing at the sharp twinge of pain in his back, and put his hand on Leonardo's shoulder. "It is I who should apologize. You have no reason to…you have done everything for me. You are everything to me." Ezio pulled him into his arms, stroking his hair as he cried.

"I treated you like a dog—worse than a dog… How can I say I love you when I treated you this way?" Ezio sighed, shaking his head.

"Look at you. You can barely hurt a fly, and yet you felt you had to do _something _to get my attention. And…you were right to do so." Ezio kissed the top of Leonardo's head softly. "Come now, stop crying. There's no need for it. Come to bed." Leonardo heaved a shuddering sigh and smiled, pulling Ezio down beside him and burying his face in his neck. "And, next time…perhaps we should use softer ropes." Leonardo blinked, tears still welling in his eyes.

"Next time?"


End file.
